1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a mobile phone and more particularly to a mobile phone with a detachable accessory and a detachable battery cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern society, many young people pursue the fashion and are attracted to the accessories for dressing up themselves, such as rings, earrings, nail polish, handbags or the accessory of a mobile phone, which express their distinguishing characteristic.
Exemplifying a mobile phone, many accessories are attached on it. On the one hand, users use ropes of the accessories to hang the mobile phone on the neck, handbags, backpacks, or even wear the girdles with the accessories to show their stylishness. On the other hand, the accessory of the mobile phone is convenient for the users to hang the mobile phone.
Many mobile phone accessories are fixed on the cover. However, it is inconvenient to the user for usage. Further, the mobile phone has a protruding point as a detach point between the mobile phone and the battery, and using a uniaxial direction mechanism is currently the only way to detach or to assemble the battery and the mobile phone. Besides, the SIM card is often disposed between the battery and the mobile phone so that replacing the SIM card is troublesome.
Moreover, due to the public security is bad, the robbery incidents for mobile phones and the handbags frequently occur. In many incidents, victims hang the mobile phone on their chest or on the handbags. The robbers rob the mobile phone by grabbing or by pulling apart the belt of the accessory. Under this circumstance, the victims often feel helpless.